Domine
by Siriela
Summary: Él era un Dios al que ella estaba dispuesta a alabar. Ella era una oveja más que él abandonaría en el precipicio si le era necesario. De la conversión de Bellatrix.


**Disclairmer: **Todo le pertenece a Rowling, sino fuera así Bella seguiría viva y cantándome todos los días al oído u_U

**

* * *

**

**Domine**

_El repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre la acera se unía a los pasos largos y seguros de su esposo. A ella no le costaba trabajo seguirlo, a pesar de su largas zancadas, había sido educada para nunca quedarse atrás, incluso al caminar._

_Sentía un amor tan grande hacía el hombre que la acompañaba. Un amor tal vez no como cualquier otro podía entender la palabra: ternura, protección, una venda de seda sobre los ojos que con el paso del tiempo afloja su amarre y se vuelve áspera al tacto. Una carga lastimosa y desagradable. No, el de ella era un amor real, de profunda gratitud y entendimiento, dándose mutuamente todo lo que alguna vez anhelaron. Ahora serían no sólo marido y mujer, sino compañeros en el trabajo más grande de sus vidas: limpiar la suciedad de la sociedad mágica._

_Realmente le asqueaba el ver a tantos impuros o mestizos caminar tranquilamente por las aceras rozando a los verdaderos herederos de la magia que durante siglos habían mantenido su lucha para proteger la pureza de su sangre. No había excusa para encontrarse con esa escoria social cada dos pasos. Le molestaba que la miraran como si nunca hubiesen visto algo tan hermoso como ella, bueno… era comprensible, en su mundo de inmundicias una persona como ella seguramente podría ser considerada como Dios._

_No importaba cuál fuese la excusa para que esa situación tan cotidiana siguiese adelante, pero alguien tenía que detenerla._

_Necesitaban un ser dotado de un poder excepcional -sabía que el combate contra ésa mancha de suciedad desencadenaría una larga y encarnizada batalla, pero estaba preparada para ello-, con las ambiciones e ideales de grandes magos que a lo largo de los años habían intentado llevar a cabo la misma tarea sin alcanzar el éxito, pero ésta vez retomarlas desde un enfoque renovado y reforzado por las costumbres de la época. Un ser que pudiese reacomodarlo todo a la disposición de los verdaderos magos que ansiaban una estructura en la sociedad que siempre debió ser, pero que por algún motivo se perdió. Que pudiese reorganizar masas, mover montañas y reclamar lo que les pertenecía a los verdaderos herederos de la magia._

_Y ante sus ojos se alzaba un poderío más allá de lo imaginable. Un hombre con una sabiduría inconmensurable e ideas brillantes para un futuro esplendoroso. Limpiar la sangre y las calles en las que corría la inmundicia como un río interminable. Poner bien en alto el nombre y el orgullo de las familias distinguidas como la suya. Dotar a los menos capacitados de un conocimiento que ni en cientos de años mil hombres pudiesen obtener._

_Era un Dios al que ella estaba dispuesta a alabar._

* * *

La excitación te impide pensar en algo más. Incluso anula el poco o mucho miedo que comienzas a sentir. La adrenalina hace que por un momento te adelantes a los pasos de él, como instándole a ir más de prisa. Agudiza tus sentidos; el viento trae el murmullo de lo anormal, es más denso en ésa zona de la ciudad. Los olores son tantos que el resultado de la mezcla te confunde. Huele a hierba quemada, inmundicias de animales -probablemente de humanos también-, agua estancada, seguramente hay un lago cerca. Sientes un regusto amargo en la boca, no es la antesala al vomito, pero sin duda se le parece. No estás mareada y adjudicas el malestar a la adrenalina que no deja de correr por tus venas, encendiendo cada poro de tu piel.

Sabes que éste no es un juego en el cual puedes pedir tregua o simplemente rendirte.

Es lo que quieres. Con lo que siempre soñaste desde que te hablaron de _Él*_, desde que escuchaste esas fantásticas historias y añoraste tenerlo frente a tus ojos, sólo para saber si era real.

Recuerdas con nostalgia todas esas veces en las que te dormiste a altas horas de la noche, pensando en cómo sería cuando lo tuvieses frente a ti -porque sabías que algún día lo lograrías; verlo, tocarlo, sentir su poder-, en qué diría. ¿Te aceptaría entre sus filas? ¿Podría ver algo en ti que te hiciera especial, que te diferenciara? Sabes que ya para ese entonces eras diferente y te enorgullecías de ello, pero ahora sabes que esa diferencia para _Él _es nula. Porque en su familia todos son sus hijos, igual de hermosos y con los mismos derechos. Todos tienen derecho a todo.

Así que te preguntas, si tu apellido te respaldará, si le sonará algún nombre de alguno de tus antepasados. Te repites el apellido una y otra vez. Es hermoso, pero sientes que no es suficiente. Para salvar al mundo se necesita más que un nombre o un mandato. Se necesita astucia, visión y un líder.

Así que te propones conquistarlo por tus hazañas, por las pruebas que tienes para demostrarle que eres digna de pertenecer a sus filas y conquistar juntos el fin en común que los une. _Él _apreciará eso, verá que no eres cualquier Black o Lestrange, que tienes ése algo más que él necesita para llevar a cabo su misión. Valentía, respeto, visión, obediencia.

Miras alrededor esperando ver alguna señal de su cercanía. No hay mucho qué ver. Casas viejas a punto de derrumbarse. Una noche fría con luna llena. La poca luz que llega de las farolas que no están rotas no te permite determinar si es un lugar abierto o una de las tantas callejuelas que guardan a esa escoria impura.

Y de pronto lo ves a él. Te admiras de encontrarle tan bello, ¿será porque la felicidad te ha nublado hasta los sentidos? No, él siempre fue hermoso. Por eso le elegiste. Y por su linaje y poder.

Seguramente él ha notado tu inseguridad, temes defraudarle porque al final de cuentas si no pasas la prueba no sólo caerás tú, lo arrastrarás a él también. ¿Pero qué importa él? No le amas, pero le agradeces lo que está haciendo por ti. Tal vez sientes hacía él la clase de amor que no muchos pueden sentir sin pedir nada a cambio: sabes que él te está dando lo mejor que puedes llegar a tener en la vida, sin reproches, sin ideas extrañas, sin celos. Él te está abriendo la puerta a un mundo lleno de esperanza, de sueños que pueden hacerse realidad.

Sin saber por qué sientes unas ganas tremendas de besarlo, de devorar sus labios ahí mismo. Probablemente le arrancarías la ropa. Pero algo te detiene. Él no espera que hagas eso, sino todo lo contrario, prácticamente su andar elegante y su mirada fija en el camino te dicen_ "no me defraudes". _Éste no es el momento para sentimentalismos, nunca lo ha sido, pero éste lo es menos.

Te preguntas qué lo lleva a hacer aquello. Lo comparas con tu cuñado, Lucius. Él también sabe de la existencia del Lord y está más que ansioso por pertenecer a sus filas, ¿pero arrastraría a tu hermana junto con él? Narcissa no es tonta y la conoces a la perfección como para saber que ella no ofrendaría su vida -porque si, es lo que harás en unos momentos- a un ser como el Lord y a su causa, por supuesto. No es porque no comulgue con sus ideas, solamente ella no fue hecha para pertenecer a grandes planes -que tú consideras casi divinos-.

No, definitivamente Lucius no le pediría a Narcissa ser parte del _Todo_.

Pero Rodolphus lo está haciendo contigo. Aún te sorprendes de la lentitud con la que lo hizo. Sabía de tu curiosidad hacía todo eso que giraba en torno al Nuevo Señor. Sabía que estabas interesada en el tema, así que él te aleccionó, ¡y qué bien lo hizo! Finalmente, después de inyectarte pequeñas dosis de entusiasmo, de deseos y curiosidad, te lo dijo: _"Él va a recibirte"._

¡Y que feliz fuiste al escucharlo! No podías creer que por fin tendrías la oportunidad que tanto anhelaste para probar lo que en verdad vales. Entonces, ¿por qué dudar de tu esposo ahora? Lo único que él quiere es tu bien. Quiere que seas parte de su vida, de éste nuevo renacer que revitalizará a la sociedad mágica ¿y por qué no? Al mundo entero.

Le miras con afecto, transmitiéndole toda la gratitud que puedes. Hasta ahora él ha sido tu mentor, pero la alumna ha superado a su maestro, es hora de encontrar uno nuevo que te lleve por nuevos senderos inimaginables, repletos de conocimientos que siempre ansiaste poseer.

Por fin se detiene. Te mira con una de esas sonrisas de lado que tanto te gustan y empuja una puerta enrejada que chilla al ser abierta. Es un sitio abrumador. Una casona abandonada con un enorme patio delantero lleno de malezas y uno que otro árbol seco. Es una construcción antigua, puedes verlo por la ornamentación delicada -y sucia- de la puerta principal y las ventanas rotas. El piso superior está completamente a oscuras pero adviertes pequeñas luces por las ventanas del primer piso. Te preguntas si estará solamente _Él_, tu próximo Señor o si habrá toda una congregación como una especie de bienvenida.

Comienzas a imaginarte la cara de todos los presentes -algunos conocidos por la escuela o en reuniones de la alta sociedad, sabes que estarán ahí porque los escuchaste alardear sus frenéticos deseos de pertenecer a Su Causa- al verte entrar y dirigirte hacía el Lord con total seguridad de que pronto formarás parte de la familia.

–Aquí es –te informa y como todo un caballero se hace a un lado para dejarte pasar–. Antes de entrar quiero que sepas algunas cosas –camina a tu lado siguiendo tu ritmo, que ha decaído debido a la ansiedad y el temor que te causa sentir la presencia de algo que sabes pronto será el motor de tu vida–, deberás responder a todo lo que _Él_ te ordene con la más absoluta sinceridad. Eres buena en _oclumancia_, pero no tanto como para ser su rival. Te leerá en cuanto entres a esa casa. Deberás ser obediente…

–Realmente no necesito un instructivo, Rodolphus. Sé cómo comportarme y más ante alguien como_ Él_. Sé lo que tengo que hacer –te molesta que él crea que no podrás hacerlo. Tal vez no será una apacible velada, pero estás más que instruida para lograr tu propósito. Sientes que siempre lo estuviste.

–De acuerdo, estás advertida. Una vez que entres ahí no seré más tu esposo y no podrás acudir a mi si tienes problemas –sentencia inmutable, pero sabes que le dolió el rechazo ante la ayuda que te ofreció. ¿Ayuda? ¡Tú no necesitas ayuda de nadie! ¡Por fin harás lo que siempre soñaste! Éste es tu momento.

Llegas hasta la puerta vieja y reconoces por fin un símbolo de tu casa que te llena de orgullo y emoción: una serpiente de oro con sus fauces abiertas te muestra una pequeña mirilla.

Esperas impaciente, si pudieras comenzarías a taconear en señal de que desapruebas la espera. Pero es hora de sacar a relucir los mejores modales que tu madre se esforzó en enseñarte.

–Muéstramela –llega una voz ronca al otro lado de la puerta. Rodolphus comienza a desabotonarse la camisa de la manga izquierda. ¡Ah, por fin una visión más de aquella perfecta marca! ¡Cuántas veces no la has besado con devoción al hacer el amor con él! ¡Cuántas veces no lo has visto apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos, esperando que el ardor pase para acudir a Su Llamado! Y ahora por fin tú también tendrás algo que te distinga del resto, por fin podrás mostrarle al mundo la marca que ha de ser el símbolo del futuro. Alzarás tu brazo y la masa caerá ante tus pies en señal del respeto que le profesan a _Él_, alabando su nombre y alabándote a ti por ser su mensajera.

¡Si, cómo deseas sentir ese ardor abrasador en tu propia carne!

Rodolphus levanta el brazo a la altura de la mirilla y lo acerca un poco. La marca alcanza a notarse tenue e irregular, pero ahí está. De pronto la serpiente se mueve. Donde antes sólo había una cabeza dorada con una mirilla comienza a aparecer el resto del cuerpo, descendiendo verticalmente hasta la base de la puerta con movimientos sinuosos, para después adentrarse por ella dejando al descubierto un vestíbulo pequeño con unas escaleras de madera.

Das un paso hacía el interior de la casa, un paso tal vez demasiado temeroso. No es momento de acobardarse y te recriminas por ello. El siguiente paso es más firme y pronto te hallas en medio de la habitación, mirando hacía todos lados en busca de algún movimiento que te pueda indicar cuántas personas presenciarán tu iniciación.

Rodolphus se acerca hacía ti y tomándote de la cintura te guía hacía las escaleras. Tú vas al frente y te preguntas si deberías esperar a que el misterioso hombre de la máscara plateada se adelante a ti, como un guía. Pero si así fuera ya lo habría hecho ¿cierto? Así que sigues ascendiendo, seguida de Rodolphus… o eso crees. De pronto miras hacía abajo, esperando encontrarte con esa sonrisa fría pero que por alguna extraña razón te hace sentir segura.

No hay nadie. Tanto tu marido como el hombre de la puerta han desaparecido.

Ahora sí que sientes temor. Sabes que debes seguir adelante, pero no sabes cómo. No sabes si esperar a que alguien aparezca o si todo será tan íntimo que lo último que te espera es sólo _Él_. Te preocupa cometer un error, es una de esas situaciones donde quieres que todo salga tan perfecto que temes arruinarlo con tan sólo dar un paso o un suspiro. Por un momento te quedas congelada en tu sitio y una soledad que nunca antes habías sentido comienza a invadir tus pensamientos.

Siempre has disfrutado estando sola, en la enorme mansión de sus tíos, en tu misma casa. Aún en las reuniones de toda la familia la soledad imperaba en todos y era una compañía estupenda. Pero esta nueva soledad hiere, perfora tus miembros y te infunde un miedo desconocido que no sabes cómo controlar. ¡Ah, y cómo odias que las cosas se salgan de _(tu)_ control!

Aspiras hondo, llenando tus pulmones en un intento de aclarar tu mente. Sabes a lo que vienes y ya estás en el sitio correcto, lo único que hace falta es ese sacerdote oscuro por el que has esperado tanto tiempo. Así que la mejor opción que te queda es buscarlo, ¿cierto?

Subes un escalón más, de nuevo con pisada temerosa. Maldices por lo bajo y por un momento, uno tan pequeño que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estuvo ahí, deseas no estar en ése lugar.

La adrenalina te hace imaginar cientos de cosas a la vez. Cosas hermosas, cosas terroríficas, llegan recuerdos golpeándote uno tras otro hasta el punto del dolor. Oyes voces dentro de tu cabeza, las de tus hermanas leyendo las lecciones que tu madre les ponía de pequeñas, tus padres mostrándote modales, tus maestros recitando las mismas palabras de los libros, las risas de tus compañeros en Hogwarts, los gemidos de Rodolphus y sus palabras incitantes. Es como si fueras a morir, ¿porque entonces qué caso tendría recordar todo lo vivido hasta ése momento exacto?

Una luz se enciende al final del corredor que se encuentra casi a oscuras. Te preguntas quién o quiénes están ahí. Quieres a Rodolphus y te reconforta pensar que pudo ser él el que ha prendido ésa tenue luz. Así que caminas lentamente hacía ella, sintiendo que a cada paso te aleja más y más de la habitación iluminada, como una carrera sin meta.

Y sin más llegas a ella, una puerta negra y ordinaria pero que encierra todo un misterio. El misterio de la nueva vida.

Empujas la puerta esperando oír un chirrido como el de la reja al entrar a los terrenos de la casona. Te molestan esos sonidos, te parecen grotescos e burdos. Pero no chilla y poco a poco te muestra dócilmente el interior de la habitación.

Es espaciosa, tan irrealmente espaciosa que no dudas de que fuera ampliada a base de magia. Está casi a oscuras -si no cuentas la vela que se halla en el centro, la vela que probablemente acaba de ser encendida para ti-. No hay nada más que la oscuridad rotunda e impenetrable. Y es en ésa oscuridad donde te asombras de ver vida en cada espacio que te rodea. Incluido el aire. No sabes si es porque tu mente está comenzando a jugar contigo o el hecho de estar tanto tiempo a oscuras ha hecho que te familiarices de más con el entorno, pero puedes ver que la oscuridad se mueve. De manera lenta, casi rítmica. Te hipnotiza, te hace desear entrar ahí y danzar en medio de ella. Te preguntas si no estarás demasiado cansada o asustada.

Decides averiguar la veracidad de lo que tus ojos te muestran, así que das un paso dentro de la habitación. El piso no cruje bajo tu peso, algo que te resulta asombroso debido a lo viejo y apostillado que se ve. Das otro paso, preparando tu varita por si en cualquier momento sale algo inesperado. Tal vez ésta sea tu primera prueba: una habitación que encierra criaturas extrañas en la oscuridad. Un mago poderoso disfrazado de vela a mitad de la habitación.

Sentir tu varita entre tus dedos te infunde confianza, así que te adentras más en ésa extraordinaria oscuridad. Puedes sentir un aire distinto al que ruge fuera de la casa, entre los árboles. Un aire distinto al que respiraste en el vestíbulo, enrarecido por el olor a viejo y humedad. Éste es un aire que pesa. Muy pronto descubres que te cuesta trabajo seguir andado, no te sientes cansada, sino todo lo contrario, pero algo se opone a ti. Algo en el aire que de pronto te encarcela en una celda oscura.

Sin darte plena cuenta de ello comienzas a dar brazadas, como si intentarás abrirte paso entre una muchedumbre. Te asusta el que en cualquier momento puedas enfrentarte a algo invisible pero latente, y tan fuerte que no puedas removerlo de su lugar y seguir adelante o en todo caso, retroceder.

Tu meta es la vela y algo te está poniendo difícil alcanzarla.

No pides ayuda -no es tu estilo y temes por la respuesta- pero definitivamente hay un grito de rencor que pugna por salir a través de tu garganta. Sientes que te arden los ojos intentando reprimir el llanto. Un llanto cargado de frustración. ¿Qué clase de prueba es ésta? ¿Pensaste que llegarías, mostrarías tu brazo izquierdo inmaculado y lo siguiente sería tener una bonita marca como adorno? ¡Bienvenida a la realidad!

Logras dar un paso más, el tan deseado paso que te acerca un poco más a la vela, aunque a esas alturas la sientes inalcanzable. Te preguntas qué sucedería si intentarás pedir ayuda. Tal vez todo esto se trata de ver cuánto puedes soportar, qué eres capaz de hacer para salir de un lío.

Y de pronto lo recuerdas: uno de tus mayores temores es el encierro. Quieres reírte ante aquél descubrimiento. Pensar que siempre viviste con él pero hasta ése momento lo has notado te hace sentir estúpida. Siempre temiste a la soledad que el encierro produce. Una mazmorra a oscuras, una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, un castillo sin salida. Incluso el encierro de la rutina te hacía temblar de temor -y eso explica bastante bien tu siempre exótica búsqueda de novedades-.

Así que eso es, enfrentar tus peores miedos. Porque sería terrible quedarte suspendida en la nada dentro de una casona vieja y deshabitada en una calle nunca transitada ni por el más miserable de los seres humanos. Sin ayuda, sin poder gritar, sintiendo que las fuerzas, incluso para sostener tu varita, se escapan de tus brazos lentamente…

Se te ocurre utilizar la varita, pero lo que no se te ocurre es cuál hechizo hacer. No recuerdas nada, tu mente está en blanco y por más que rebuscas en ella nada llega a tu cabeza. ¿Dónde ha quedado la chica que dominaba cada uno de los hechizos del libro mucho antes que los maestros los enseñaran?

Desesperada das otra brazada y claramente puedes sentir que apartas algo, no sabes qué pero sentiste una forma, _no estás loca_. Así que das otra brazada y otra hasta que por fin sientes la vela un poco más cerca. Muy poco, a decir verdad.

Te rindes, no puedes más. Ridículamente piensas que si te dejaras caer al suelo algo te lo impediría, ése aire tan extraño que parece tener volumen y ocupar demasiado espacio en aquella habitación ampliada y que aún así, ahora te parece pequeñísima.

Sientes la varita aún entre tus dedos y la empuñas como si la vida se te fuera en ello.

– _¡Lumus máxima! _–casi es un grito. No sabes si fue el coraje, la desesperación o la frustración pero definitivamente es el _lumus_ más esplendoroso que has visto en tu vida, tan radiante y confortador.

De pronto algo en el aire se mueve. Hay varios, cientos de formas que ondulan a tu alrededor. Es como si la oscuridad se estuviese reacomodando. Pero ya no hay oscuridad, ésta se disipa rápidamente, figuras de humo que se mueven con tanta agilidad que no puedes distinguir cuantas son. Te sientes rodeada, observada, analizada. Has estado a punto de llorar y te reprochas por ello. ¿Qué tal si _Él_ estuviese en la habitación? ¿Qué pensaría al ver tus lágrimas?

Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta las figuras de humo han dado paso a seres humanos. Estos comienzan a rodearte, vestidos con largas capas negras y todos enmascarados en plata. Te asombra la exactitud de sus movimientos, la inmovilidad de sus miembros una vez que han tomado sus posiciones. Y aunque no puedes verle los rostros sabes que sus facciones no denotan absolutamente nada. Te sientes intimidada, empequeñecida ante una visión tan majestuosa.

Y de pronto sientes temor.

Deseas con todo tu corazón estar del otro lado, ser una enmascarada en planta y ver a alguien tirado en el suelo completamente desquiciado tal y como tú lo estás. ¿Pero qué sucedería si nunca lograrás un sueño tan mínimo como ése?, si has fallado la prueba y aún no lo sabes.

Decides por lo menos mostrar dignidad y comienzas los movimientos necesarios para enderezarte, pero algo te detiene.

–Es mejor que permanezcas como estás –es un siseo suave, que llega de algún punto en la habitación. Te congela, por alguna razón ya no puedes moverte de tu sitio. Miras aterrada hacía todos lados en busca del poseedor de tan desgarradora voz.

Y lo ves, surgiendo de entre sus vasallos portando al igual que ellos una capa negra, pero no hay máscara.

¿Por qué te sientes terriblemente indefensa ante _Él_? ¿Por qué el frío de sus ojos te penetra hasta lo más hondo de tu ser? ¿Por qué no puedes apartar la vista de su figura que se mueve armoniosamente, como siguiendo la cadencia de una melodía inédita? Admites que es bello, pero no es esa belleza mística lo que te atrae. Ni sus movimientos elegantes y definitivos. Logras ver el aura que le rodea; _Él_ es especial, tiene dones que no imaginaste ver reunidos en una sola persona jamás, pero eso tampoco es. Puedes ver a través de sus ojos como si se tratase de un libro grueso y viejo o de un hombre anciano lleno de historias y sabiduría. Sientes que aunque su cuerpo es deliciosamente joven _Él_ posee el conocimiento de milenios desconocidos e inalcanzables. Siempre te han atraído los hombres con poder, con presencia, con características especiales. Pero de todos, éste te resulta el más fascinante. Te hechiza con sólo verlo y eso ya es suficiente para asombrarte. Piensas plena, que todo lo que has buscado está en _Él_, que todos los años de deambular en busca de la fuente maestra han por fin encontrado su recompensa en ése hombre que se acerca a ti.

Como buena seductora adviertes en sus movimientos una sensualidad y salvajismo atrayentes. No le adjudicas ese magnetismo a su belleza, porque a pesar de todo crees que pudo haber sido aún más bello antes. Sientes que todo radica en la mirada que no se ha apartado de la tuya. Que ésa es la puerta que finalmente Rodolphus te ayudó a abrir.

Por fin se detiene ante ti, examinándote con lentitud, saboreado cada uno de tus temblores, porque aunque tú sigues sin poder moverte, tu cuerpo parece tener un mecanismo que siempre responde al miedo con temblor. Estás molesta contigo misma por demostrar tanta bajeza ante este ser de otro mundo que te ha otorgado el honor de tenerte ante su presencia. Te odias por no mostrar más valor y por no poder hablar o por lo menos dejarte caer ante sus pies. Él sonríe como si estuviese satisfecho y se aleja de ti unos pasos.

–_¡Crucio! _–lo dice con tanto placer, paladeando cada letra de la palabra que no te admira todo el poder que el hechizo lleva consigo. Porque es un poder enorme, que te hace retorcer hasta el más mínimo miembro de tu cuerpo, te hace desear estar muerta y es tan grande la urgencia de gritar que no puedes, pues el potente sonido se ha atorado en tu garganta.

No sabes cuánto dura la tortura pero la sientes como si hubiesen sido años. Él sigue impasible, como si hubiese hecho cualquier hechizo sin el menor esfuerzo. Eso te admira. Normalmente los que llevan a cabo maldiciones de ésa magnitud terminan con sudor en la frente o respiraciones agitadas, sobretodo cuando van cargados de un poder tan grande como el de _Él_.

–Es asombrosa la capacidad humana para resistir la adversidad. Es admirable el ardor con el que un ínfimo ser humano puede desear algo. Me conmueve, hermanos, el coraje y la determinación de ésta mujer –escuchas su voz a lo lejos, pues el dolor que aún sigue recorriendo tu cuerpo, implacable, no te deja procesar mucha información, pero sabes que el discurso va por buen camino, que después de todo estuviste mejor de lo que pensaste–. Así como algún día cada uno de ustedes demostró su amor a nuestra causa, hoy Bellatrix está aquí solamente para ella –lo sientes cerca y de pronto su mano se coloca en tu mejilla que sorprendentemente deja de doler–. Pero el amor no es suficiente y no hay amor sin dolor. No hay dolor si no has sido puesto a prueba y esto, lo que te rodea ahora, es sólo el comienzo –te duele que aparte la mano de tu rostro pero por fin puedes sentir que recuperas lentamente la movilidad de alguno de tus miembros–. No es nada –suspira más para sí.

Te apunta con la varita y de pronto te sientes revitalizada y dispuesta a todo. Te quedas estática delante de él, erguida en tu máxima capacidad, esperando cualquier cosa, cualquier orden o deseo que él exprese para hacerlo realidad.

–Desvístete –por un momento no logras entender lo que te dice. No comprendes cuál es el fin de dicha orden. De nuevo tu cerebro empieza a bombardearte con cientos de imágenes entremezcladas con ideas. Te ves tirada en el suelo, siendo tomada por todos y cada uno de los presentes o desangrada ante cientos de cortes que aparecen en tu cuerpo mágicamente. De pronto te sientes cohibida y toda la seguridad te abandona. No sabes si desnudarte ahí mismo o intentar correr para salvarte aún a sabiendas de que no lo lograrás. Temes de nuevo al castigo, piensas que no podrías soportar uno más, pero temes más a exponerte de ésa manera–. Nadie hará aquí lo que no desea, _al menos muerto._

Te mira con una sonrisa casi paternal. Es absurdo ver una mueca así en un rostro tan adusto como el suyo. No caben sonrisas en él y aunque no se ve mal sonriendo te duele el ver esa mueca en su rostro. Y te das cuenta de algo: nunca sabrás que esconde realmente tras esa sonrisa, por más que te esfuerces todo lo referente a ése extraño ser estará velado para ti.

Tus manos son más rápidas que tus ideas, sabes que mandaste la orden para que se movieran pero no sabes cuándo. Agradeces que lo hagan en automático, si tú tuvieras el poder necesario las detendrías de inmediato. Pero éstas siguen y siguen, primero por el comienzo de tu blusa. Bajas la cremallera, desde la unión de tus pechos hasta tu cintura. Te sorprende no sentir ni frío ni calor, fugazmente piensas que todo el asunto del clima ha sido extraño desde que entraste en la casa.

Por fin dejas tu torso libre de la prenda. Sientes pudor porque aunque no puedas ver sus miradas sabes que todos las tienen puestas en ti, en tus pechos erguidos, tus pezones rosados que comienzan a levantarse de su letargo. Tu abdomen que se expande y se contrae violentamente ante tu nerviosa respiración. Levantas la vista justo lo necesario para verlo a _Él_ y te asombra el hecho de que no mire tus pechos sino tu rostro escondido entre todo ese cabello suave y ondulado.

Comienzas a sentir un cosquilleo en tus dedos y estos se mueven lentamente hacía tu falda, la cual simplemente deslizas por tus piernas hasta dejarla caer en el suelo. Sigues sin sentir nada más que pudor, pero no te permites que llegue hasta tus mejillas en forma de sonrojo.

–_¡Crucio! _–te toma por sorpresa y te rindes ante el hechizo. Es demasiado para ti. Tal vez sea un juego de la mente, pero sientes aún más dolor que en el hechizo anterior. Piensas que puede deberse a tu desnudez, aunque sin mucho sopesar la idea te das cuenta de que es ridícula. Probablemente _Él _está emocionado al verte desnuda, completamente a su merced y eso ha hecho que le imprima más fuerza al hechizo.

El dolor es insoportable, pagarías cualquier cosa para que desapareciera. Te da la sensación de que tus miembros son primero desgarrados para después ser completamente arrancados de sus sitios. Tus manos ya no tienen dedos, sino nudos de dolor. Tus brazos han sido dislocados y ahora sientes como son jalados y te parece escuchar un leve crujido seguido de un sonido como si algo se estuviese desgarrando: tu piel.

La agonía es una fuente inacabable. En nombre de ésta dejas de respirar, sientes unas manos apretando dolorosamente tu garganta. Tienes los párpados tan fuertemente cerrados que comienzas a ver puntillos de luz adornando el manto negro de tu visión. Y esos puntillos de pronto llegan a todo tu cuerpo en forma de latigazos. Cientos de latigazos por todo tu cuerpo; queman y abren tu suave piel. Dejarán marcas para toda la vida.

Y en el último resquicio de lucidez que te queda, sabes que no hay látigos, que no hay sangre ni manos tocándote. Que todo es producto de la forma en que tu imaginación procesa el castigo del _cruciatus_. Pero eso dejó de tener cabida en tu mente hace ya mucho tiempo.

Por fin se detiene y con un gran esfuerzo logras entreabrir los ojos para darte cuenta de que no se ha movido de su misma posición magnánima y natural, ni un sólo cabello ha cambiado de su sitio. Y sin darte tregua la tortura comienza de nuevo.

Es eterna y en ese torbellino de locura puedes encontrar el placer. El placer de tus miembros a punto de estallar, un placer tan increíblemente doloroso que no sabes si gimes por él o porque es la única forma en que te permites aliviarlo.

Dura tanto y pareciera no dar tregua. Así que cuando termina no te das cuenta de ello. Durante lo que te parecen siglos, el dolor sigue bullendo en cada milímetro de tu piel. Te haces preguntas sin saber que lo haces, anteponiendo palabras que las hacen ininteligibles. Es increíble que aún puedas siquiera imaginar que estás pensando.

Y cuando el dolor pasa lo único que atinas a hacer es buscar a Rodolphus entre la masa de máscaras plateadas. ¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué no te advirtió?

"_Porque le m__andaste callar. Porque eres una orgullosa"_

Y es por ese orgullo que decides que Rodolphus no importa más. El dolor que sientes no se compara al vacío que se ha formado en alguna parte de tu razón al saberte, tal y como él dijo, completamente sola.

Ahora que tu respiración ha vuelto, después de varios minutos, logra ser medianamente regular lo ves a _Él_. Sigue en el mismo sitio, mirándote con vivo interés. No sabes cómo definir el gesto en su rostro pero sigues estando segura de que vas por buen camino. Intentas levantarte apoyándote en tus adoloridos brazos, pero simplemente no logras moverte ni un ápice. Escuchas una risilla, no sabes si es de _Él _o de alguien entre la multitud, que en ese momento, comienza a desquiciarte. Quisieras tomarlos uno por uno y hacerlos sufrir bajo la potencia de tu mano empuñando una varita… veamos si se atreven a reírse una vez que los dejes peor de cómo tú te encuentras…

–Dame tu brazo –te ordena y tú obedeces. Estás agotada y adolorida pero de alguna forma logras envarar tu brazo izquierdo hacía _Él_. Él te toma fuertemente por la muñeca y da un tirón, crees que tu brazo ha sido finalmente arrancado del torso pero no es así, sólo te ha puesto de rodillas frente a _Él_ mientras sostiene tu brazo firmemente por la muñeca -y probablemente todo tu cuerpo-.

No le miras, no miras a nada, estás cansada incluso para abrir los ojos. Pero le sientes. Sientes la punta de la varita rumiar por tu antebrazo, como en busca del sitio indicado y es cuando la sientes clavarse como si de una aguja sorprendentemente gruesa se tratara, cuando por fin gritas con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan.

No puedes evitarlo, riendo para tus adentros te preguntas si alguien ha dado antes un grito de esa magnitud porque a ti te ha parecido increíblemente potente. _"Ojalá sus tímpanos revienten"._

El dolor es inimaginable. No es como un _cruciatus_, sino cien veces peor. Es un dolor que corroe por dentro, como si los músculos te hirvieran y después los tendones, para terminar en los huesos. Es fuego líquido corriendo lenta y tortuosamente por tus venas. Lo más grandioso de ello es que el dolor que sentiste en todos esos _cruciatus_ –que aún no logras saber cuántos fueron– no se puede comparar al dolor que sientes ahora contenido exclusivamente en tu brazo izquierdo.

Imágenes irreales vienen a tu mente, bosques antiguos y oscuros, una estancia iluminada de verde esmeralda, dolorosamente brillante. Un sitio en el mar abierto, alejado de todo ojo humano, oro y rubíes, una mansión en la colina bajo el manto oscuro de la noche. Todo a la vez sin saber distinguir donde empieza una visión y donde termina. Finalmente te ves a ti misma, desnuda y blanca, tendida sobre el suelo con el rostro tan apacible que no puedes evitar preguntarte si has muerto. Y al final vuelve la oscuridad.

* * *

La niebla lo entorpece todo, el sentido del olfato ya no puede distinguir lo desagradable de lo delicioso. Cuando intentas sentir si aún tus piernas siguen ligadas a tu pelvis te das cuenta de que ni siquiera sientes las manos. Es como si estuvieses completamente sedada, no sientes el frío suelo en tu espalda, ni el ardor que aún hace palpitar tu carne ahí donde La Marca yace reluciente y negra.

Tratas de encontrar una explicación, cualquier cosa que te de una pista de lo que acaba de suceder y descubres que no puedes pensar, que tu cerebro se halla en una habitación sin sombras, totalmente blanca y aparentemente infinita.

Te asustas -y es asombroso cómo sientes esa reacción, como si fuera la primera vez que te encuentras en el estado desquiciante del horror-, por un segundo piensas que el dolor te mató y súbitamente te alcanza: una corriente eléctrica atravesando tu cuerpo entero.

Abres los ojos de golpe y así mismo llenas tus pulmones. Te sorprendes por la falta de aire y eso renueva la idea de que pudiste morir aunque sea unos instantes. Miras asustada a tu alrededor y todo lo ves a través de unas rendijas finas, perfectamente moldeadas a tu rostro permitiéndote una vista periférica.

Todos siguen en sus posiciones, mirando inmutables el espectáculo, pero algo ha cambiado: ahora estás vestida. Lo sientes con tus renovados dedos y antes de preguntarte cómo es que llegaste a obtener esas prendas -y quién las puso ahí-, miras tus manos. Tus dedos largos y finos se mueven delante de tus ojos como si estuvieses tocando las teclas de un piano. Es delicioso sentir ese movimiento tan fluido y libre. Pero más increíble es descubrir la belleza de tu dorso y de tus palmas. Piel tersa, perfectamente clara. Sientes un renacimiento en cada parte de tu cuerpo. Algo ha cambiado no sólo en tu interior, sino en tu aspecto. Quisieras pedir un espejo para comprobarlo pero sabes que habrá tiempo de sobra para ello. Por ahora lo que te incumbe es hallar qué es eso que puja por salir de tus ojos. Es un deseo gigantesco, más que el de un hombre a punto de morir de inanición pidiendo un último plato de comida, más que el de esas tremendas ganas de expulsar los desechos de tu cuerpo que terminan mojando tu cama. Más que cualquier otro que te ha proporcionado el devorar un libro en tan sólo una noche o la pasión tremenda de ver la carne desnuda de tu marido.

Una mano se posa frente a tus ojos, una mano si cabe más hermosa que la tuya. Sin dudarlo la tomas. Ya no sientes temor. No hay dolor ni sufrimiento. No hay pudor ni frustración. El odio te ha abandonado. Lo único que sientes en tu pecho es un deseo infinito por besar esa mano y sin embargo te limitas a tomarla.

_Él_ no te permite levantarte, simplemente te indica que permanezcas hincada ante él. Suavemente toma tu rostro enmascarado y aunque no sientes directamente su contacto sientes el ardor de tus mejillas ante el sonrojo. Lentamente sube tu rostro hasta que tu mirada choca con la de él. Es una explosión grandiosa, podrías jurar que ves chispas saliendo de ese lazo que causa un contacto visual como el de ustedes.

Sientes la emoción en tu mirada. Por fin estás ante _Él _y de una manera en que nunca esperaste estarlo. Eres otra, no sólo lo notas en el aspecto físico. Ahora lo único que importa es _La Causa_ y _Él._

Vagamente recuerdas tu excitación al saber que por fin serías llevada ante su presencia y notas que esa felicidad era superficial. Lo que sientes podrías compararlo con lo que se siente al nacer, si es que alguien pudiese recordarlo. Porque eso es lo primero que cruza tu mente de manera rotunda: has vuelto a nacer. Todo lo aprendido hasta ése momento ha tomado significado al mirarlo. La única misión que te queda por llevar a cabo en lo que te quede de vida es obedecerlo ciegamente.

Pasa la mano sobre tu rostro lentamente, como si quisiera borrar con ese movimiento algún rastro mínimo de dolor o resentimiento que haya quedado en ti. La máscara se desprende lentamente como una fina capa de polvo sobre tu rostro causándote un cosquilleo placentero.

No puedes evitar lanzar un gemido de asombro.

Por fin todo se reacomoda dentro de ti. Esos sentimientos arraigados y aletargados desbordándose por tu cuerpo como una cascada, la conciencia de que la soledad se ha marchado, tu más puro yo naciendo. Tu destino, tu vida, tus pensamientos vaciados en ése ser que te mira de una forma casi paternal.

Las visiones que tuviste al ser marcada se vuelven nítidas y cobran un significado extraño, pues ni siquiera sabes a qué se refieren o por qué están ahí, pero asombrosamente puedes comprenderlas. Te das cuenta de que todo lo que has visto es una mezcla del pasado con el presente para encausarlo todo en un futuro prometedor.

Sus ojos no se apartan de ti y los tuyos se han quedado clavados en sus pupilas. Lo encuentras todo en_ Él_: belleza, poder, sabiduría, confianza, deseo, _amor_.

_Súbitamente sabes que _Él _es y lo será_ Todo.

–Mi Lord… –susurras abrumada ante esa visión divina.

–_Bella._

* * *

**(*) **_"Él"_ se refiere a Voldemort.

**Domine **significa _"Señor"_ en latín pero dado de una forma religiosa.

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿No tan aterrador como se habían imaginado la conversión de un Mortífago? ¿Demasiado fácil entrar en las filas del Lord? La verdad es que yo no puedo imaginar algo más horrible que el terro psicológico y al final es una de las armas más poderosas de Voldy (con el simple hecho de que pronunciar su nombre sea tabú... eso es fuerte O_O)_

_Me gustó que aunque todo mundo la llamara Bella desde hace mucho, pensar que cuando Voldy la llamó así por pirmera vez fue como el renacieminto para ella. Al fin de cuentas esto tiene mucho de Bellamort *hearts*_

_Espero que les haya gustado y sino pues puden mandarme unos cuantos cruciatus electrónicos, que no me enojo jajaja._

_Besos, Siri._


End file.
